That funny Feeling
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Tony's sister comes to vist him a month after the attack on New York. Recently suffering from her latest break-up, Mia had all but given up on love. If any one would had told Steve that he would fall for Tony's sister, he would told you that they were out of their minds. That was until he meetthe sweet and shy normal Mia. Steve/OC
1. Prologue

I own nothing

Tony stood in the penthouse of the Stark Tower. He sighed and walked over to the sofa. Pepper was long since asleep. It had been month past the attack on New York. He took a drink of Scotch; he ran his hands up his face and through his hair. His thought traveled from one thing to the next. He could not sleep; he already made many Iron man suits. His mind came to the issue that tomorrow would be staring him the face; his half-sister Mia. He remembered the first day he found out about her.

* * *

A fourteen year old Tony came home from college for the Fourth of July holiday; as he walked into the living room of the manor. There was older woman he barely recognized from his early childhood in the room; she was holding a small baby with chocolate curls. He noted that his father was nowhere to found which was normal; but where was his mother? Normally she was busy but would always come to greet him. _What was the nanny's name?_

"Where is my mother?" Tony yelled.

The small baby started to cry being waked from its sleep. The nanny instant went to trying to sooth the baby. Her eyes traveled to Tony's eyes.

"In her room, sir"

Tony stormed to his mother room and started to pound on the door. No answered he did again and again until his mother opened door. She looked like she had been crying for a while. The room was dark; minus a lamp by a chair by the large window that had the blinds closed. Maria let Tony into the room; she walked back over to the chair. Tony walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Mother, what wrong? Who the baby in the living room? What's going on?"

Maria bowed her head and then shook it before raising her eyes to meet her son's eyes; taking a shaky breath before starting.

"The baby is your sister, Antony"

Those four words changed everything. Tony shook his head in denial. There were so many feelings; jealousy, hate, sadness, shock, coursing through his body. A long time ago he want sibling but he was always told no. Now that he had one he was not sure how to feel about. They were fourteen years apart how did that work.

"A sister? How?"

"Antony, we both know you smart enough to figure that out."

True enough, it was easy to see his father had some fling with some whore. His mother walked over to him and sat down him; she placed her hand on his back. He turned looking at her.

"Tony I know what you are feeling right now. But her mother is dead, and she has no one else. She's your sister; you can't blame her. She is innocent in all of this."

"How can you say that, she is proof of father betrayal?"

"All I'm asking Tony is that you give her fair chance."

* * *

Later that night, Tony went to the nursery to look at his new-found sister. He looked down at her when she opened her doe-like brown eyes. He touched the mobile that was had little stars on it. They shined in the moonlight. She stared at shiny stars. Tony laughed at her as was fascinated with them. His mother told him her name was Margaret.

"You are like a Magpie aren't you? Hey, that's what I'll you; Magpie."

* * *

When Mia was seven that was when Tony and her world got turned on their heads, with death of Howard and Maria. The image of Mia at that time would never leave his head.

A twenty-one year old Tony came home after the news of the death of his parents. He walked into the house. Only to be greeted by the seven-year old Mia. Her hair was wild mess of curls, her coco color eyed looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Tony was not ready to be father and that what he would be required to be for the sister that he could not understand half the time. She may look like Stark but she did have the mind to back the name up. Mia ran over to him and hugged his legs. Tony looked down at her; she barely came up to his knee.

"I want my mommy. Where's mommy?" Mia said in scared sad child voice.

Tony was at a loss as to what to say. There were no right words to make this right. Even though his father and he were never close lost of both of his parents was blow. He now was in charge of Stark industries. He did not have time to be a parent to Mia.

Mia looked up at him with scared look and tears hangs on her eyelashes. A woman walked over to siblings. It was his Aunt Teresa, the sister one his mother mentioned in passing. Teresa placed her hand on Mia's back and led her away from her brother. Teresa was an answer to his prayers for she stepped in to take care of the young girl, while Tony would fight to become and act like an adult.

* * *

Tony took another large drink. He raised his head to look at the ceiling think of all the mistakes that he made along the way. He placed the now empty glass on the table; rubbing his face, wondering if any of it would have been different if realized the mistakes back then. Mia was long since grown by time he realized she need him at that time.

"Tony" Pepper voice said

Tony shook his head and looked around the penthouse. That was when he noticed that Pepper had walked into the room. She was dressed in one of his shirts. He smiled at her and motioned her to come closer.

"Are you alright?" Pepper asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep"

"Thinking about Mia coming tomorrow"

"Partly"

Pepper sat down on the sofa next to him. She started to cuddle up to him; looking up at him. Tony leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You know you can tell me what on your mind, right?"

Tony looked down at her and nodded. They relaxed on sofa for a while before head off to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Mia, stood about five foot eight inches tall, walked off a private jet. Her dark brown curly hair was tied back in a neat as possible ponytail. Tears look like they could fall from her coco colored eyes at any moment. She was dressed in white button down top and black pencil skirt. She was quite literally Tony baby sister. Being that she was more than ten years his junior, fourteen to exact. She was accident she knew it, Tony knew it, hell, Mia was pretty sure everyone knew it.

Mia stepped off the jet onto the runway. Tony had promised her that he would be here; she knew she should have known better. At least one man who was reliable to do what he always did. A black town car pulled up near the jet. Mia, smiled maybe she was wrong about him. No such luck a man who eerie like Agent Phil Coulson stepped out of the car. A man who Tony said had died about a month ago.

"Miss Stark, Agent Phil Coulson of Shield can we talk?"

"You are supposed to be dead."

"Please, Miss Stark we know you help us to get Natalie into Stark industries."

"Mr. Coulson, we both know that Natalie was really Natasha also known as Black widow. I may not be a genius but I am not dumb or blind."

"Okay, okay I get it. Can I give you a ride we can talk?"

"Since my, darling, brother has forgotten to pick me up. I don't see why not. By the way what does Shield want with me anyway?"

Phil helped her with her bags then opened the door for her to get in the car then walked around to the driver side door. He got into the car started to drive into the city.

"Miss Stark, what Director Fury wants to talk to about is you will be staying a place where many special being are calling home at the moment."

"Mr. Coulson, call me Mia."

"Mia? I thought your name was Margaret."

"It is, named for Margaret Carter better known Peggy, my middle name is Amelia, Mia for short."

"Well, then Mia you needed to be brief on what to say and what you will be witness while staying at Stark Tower."

"Phil, may I call you Phil. I know how to keep a secret."

"I sure you do Mia. But Shield needs to sure."

Phil stopped at traffic light. Mia looked over to Phil. Then back to the road. It was busy streets of New York City.

"You can assure Director Fury that I unlike my brother, I know how to keep something quiet when told to do so."

Mia grabbed her purse and opened her door and quickly got out of the car. She ran into the crowding sidewalk; she quickly blended into the crowds.

* * *

An hour later Happy showed up at the airport to pick Mia up. The jet was already was put away. The pilot walked over to him.

"Mr. Hogan, Miss Stark left the airport over an hour ago. She left in black town car."

"Great… this is just great. I have to call Tony and tell him his sister is lost in New York."

* * *

Steve and Tony were work on the floor of Stark Tower. Bruce was in the lab working on removing the damage parts. Steve was helping Tony with the heavy lifting in main room on the fourteenth floor where the aliens had destroyed. That was when Pepper comes into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Tony we have to talk." Pepper said.

Steve looked over to Pepper. It was easy to read that she was worried and a little scared about something. This was not a relationship issue Steve silently prayed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Happy just called"

"Yeah, when will she be here and how much of this newest boyfriend do I have put up with."

"Um… Tony… she is not with Happy and according to the pilot there was no man with her on the jet." Pepper started.

"Well at least the one less thing I have to deal with… Wait! Hold it! Pause! Rewind! What do you mean she is not with Happy?" Tony yelled.

Pepper and Steve both cringed. Steve not know who this "she" was but she was important to Tony.

"Mia left in a black town car an hour before Happy arrived." Pepper said.

"Thank god I put tracking deceive in her cell phone before I gave it to her." Tony said.

* * *

Mia sat on a park bench in Central Park. Tears were treating to fall from her chocolate-colored eyes. Every person that passed her did not seem to notice her. To her that was good thing. In California she could never be anything but perfect. She kept telling herself that she would not cry over him. She had no clue how long she was sitting there. She looked up at the sound of someone walking up to her. Her eyes met the eyes of her brother. Tony looked less than pleases to say the least. Mia looked back down to the ground. She sighed then got up and walked over to Tony.

Tony took one look at his sister and he knew something was really wrong. Mia was tough as nails. She never cried in public hell Tony never seen her cry period other than when their parents died. He took of his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mia looked up at him with a sad look on her face. Tony just tucked her under his shoulder before they started to walk off to the sports car.

* * *

Once they were in the tower all hell broke loose. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Pepper were all in the large living area that was deem a common area for them to us. The sound of yelling came down the hall toward them.

"What the Hell? Were you thinking?" Tony yelled at Mia.

"I was not thinking okay" Mia yelled back at him.

Pepper was the only one who knew who that voice belonged to. She cringed as she heard the brother and sister yell at each other it was like the fight they had after when he first announced that he was Iron man. As they rounded the corner the rest of people eyes went wide at the vision of a female younger version of Tony.

"You're right you were not thinking. Do know how many people could hurt you out there? Do you know what they would have done if they knew who you were? You know what Happy is going to be glued to side for the duration of your stay."

Mia pursed her lips and bowed her head for a moment. She let Tony have his moment of getting in her face about her one time stunt. Before, she raised her eyes to look at her brother.

"And if you would have shown up like you said you were going to none of this would have happened."

"Oh this stunt is my fault."

"Newsflash Tony I am not a seven-year old anymore."

"At times you sure, the hell, act like it sometimes."

"Oh, really we are going to go there. Said the man who I nearly thought I would have buried at least, what is up to now Tony? Five times."

"You only care because you have more work to do if I did."

"No! Tony I love you regardless of how much you act like an ass… At times I question how much you love me." Mia said starting off loud but as her statement went on got quieter.

Mia put her head down. Tony realized quickly that yelling at her now would not be the best course of action here. Mia looked like she was going to cry any moment. Tony put his hand under her chin. He made her look at him.

"Hey, never doubt I love you, Magpie."

"I thought you love Pepper" Clint asked.

That brought Mia and Tony attention to the fact that everyone had witness their little spat. Mia turned bright red and put her head back down ashamed of her and Tony's little display and that she was around so many people that she did not really know.

"Shut it Legolas. I'm allowed to love her. She my baby sister"

"Wait you have a sister" Bruce asked.

"Yes why is it such a big shocker that I have a sister? Magpie, help me out here." Tony said.

"Hi" Mia said softly

Mia kept her head down and shifted nervously as she felt so many eyes on her. She lifted her head for brief moment and met eyes with everyone in the room. Her eyes linger on Steve's baby blue eyes. He was the only one that smiled at her when she looked at him. She blushed again and smiled back at him.

"That was no help, Magpie. Pepper, help me out here" Tony said.

Mia looked up at Tony with a really look. Pepper gave him a look that was pleasant then gave Mia a sorry look. Pepper having met Mia a few times and being one few people who knew that Tony had a sister, and had met her it was easy to see how shy could be. She was not one to be in the spotlight. She helped many organizations in Stark industries name, but she never drew attention to herself.

"Everyone this is Margaret Stark. Yes, she is Tony baby sister. She likes to go by Mia, only Tony calls her Magpie. Mia this is Dr. Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and finally Captain Steve Rogers."

"Hello, Miss Stark it pleasure to meet you." Bruce said.

Mia looked where the voice came from she gave a half-hearted smile. She gave a little wave before she blushed again ducked her head.

"Call me Mia" Mia said softly.

"It nice to meet you in person, Mia" Natasha said.

"Wait you knew about her?" Tony asked.

"How do think I got hired as you assistant?" Natasha asked.

"I hired you." Tony said

"Right," Natasha said.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Clint was enjoying the standoff between Natasha and Tony.

"Tony I'm going to head to my room." Mia said.

Once Mia, was out of the room every one's eyes went to Tony. Clint was the first to break the silence.

"Who would have guessed that Tony would have a shy sister?"

Steve looked around the group and shook his head before he got up and headed down to his floor apartment. He made it the elevator when he saw the curly brown head of Mia leaning her head against the wall waiting on the elevator; her shoulder look like they were shaking.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked.

When he was right next to her; Mia turned and looked over to who asked her that question. Tears were present on her long eyelashes.

"Yeah I'm fine... I'm sorry about that little display," Mia said quietly at the end of her statement.

Mia turned away from him. Steve looked at her, trying to figure her out. She did not seem to be what he would picture if anyone said Tony had sister. Mia looked back at him. Their eyes met then she turned away blushing.

"I don't believe we have been introduced properly Steven Rogers but you can call me Steve."

"Margaret Stark but … you can call me Mia if you like."

"Well, Mia do you need anything?"

"Not anything you can really help with"

"I can try"

"You are really something else"

Steve blushed at her comment; Mia looked at Steve. She smiled and before she blushed again. Mia cell phone went off; she looked at the phone. It was him. Anger flashed in her eyes; Steve noticed the change in Mia. She press ignore button and put the phone back in her purse.

"Now I need a punching bag" Mia muttered.

"That I can help you with"

Mia looked over to Steve; she bowed her head and gave shy smile before looking back at him. Steve offered her his arm. Mia shyly placed her hand through his arm. Steve was nothing like any men she ever knew. It was easy to see why her father was so obsessed with finding him. He was something else.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Later the night, Steve walked past the recreation room of Stark Tower. The door was opened but there was only Mia in the room. She had a sketch pad on her lap. She seemed to be lost in her own world. She moved her pencil up to survey the image. She smiled; before her phone started to go off. Steve went to walk away from the room leaving her alone to answer the phone. He was not far from the room when he heard a cash of something hitting a wall followed by the sound of someone sobbing come from where he just left. Steve turned and walked back to the room. He saw Mia curled up in a ball on one of the sofa. Her phone was on the other side of room in pieces.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Mia said as her voice cracked because of her crying.

Steve walked farther into the room until he was right next to her. She looked up at him with tears pour down her face.

"You don't seem fine."

Mia bowed her head before shaking it and started to cry harder. Steve sat down next to her; he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mia looked back at him with a very sad and pain filled look in her eyes.

"You are in pain… I just want to make it better."

"This type pain only time can heal."

Mia bowed her head; a curl fell across her face. Steve reached over and moved the curl behind her ear. She looked at him, tears still present in eyes, with awe expression on her face. Steve gave her a tiny smile.

"It will get better."

Mia blushed and smiled at him. He made her feel special in way she had not felt in long while. Steve leaned down and picked up the sketch pad that fallen on the floor. He flipped through a couple of pages. They were all faces of the Avengers and Pepper. He stopped at picture she had drawn of him. Mia blushed even brighter when he stopped at the picture of him; she bit her bottom lip before trying to reach for the pad back.

"They are just sketches"

"They are very good."

"Thank you"

Steve handed her the pad back. She hugged it to her chest; before blushing and looking down. Mia shyly looked up at him; before she started to giggle at his expression. The sound of her laughter was like music to Steve compared to the mess of tears that he found just minutes before.

"So, Mia what do you do? Do you work for Stark Industries?"

"As if, no. I don't understand half of what Tony says when tells me about what going on in the company. I started a fashion design line with my once friends."

"Once?"

"Clare, Jeremy and I had huge falling out less than forty-eight hours ago."

"I'm sure you still work it out with them."

"I doubt it. It is hard to work out the fact that Jeremy, who was my boyfriend at the time, was sleeping with my best friend, in my house behind my back."

"Let me guess who called you," Steve said with chuckle in his voice.

He gestured to her now destroy phone. Mia laughed and blushed; nodding her head. Steve watched the smile seemed to fill her eyes with laugher. He brought his hands to the armrest of the sofa. There was silence between the two of them. Steve caught Mia looking at him with wonder filled look before she blushed and turned away.

"So Mia what do you plan to do with the rest of your stay here?"

"With Happy glued to my side, most likely stay here and read, sketch." Mia started. She looked over to Steve. He gave her a look. Before, she bowed her head again hugging the sketch pad closer. "It's not what I really want to do but I can't do it with Happy on my case"

"He is Tony's bodyguard right?"

"Yes"

"Then he put up with Tony stunts why not yours?"

"The press know who Happy is which means they will be looking for Tony when they can't find Tony they started to looking at me and how long is it before it's all over the news with my face front and center."

"I can see your point. What do you want to do anyway?"

"Coney Island, central park, a Broadway show or two, Metropolitan Museum of Art, Museum of Modern Art, Brooklyn Botanic Garden, stuff like that. Why?"

Steve thought about thing on her list. Most of them sounded like something he would like to do. Steve looked over to Mia. She was tilted her head at him giving him a questioning look. He gave her a boyish smile.

"I could take you"

"What?"

"I could go with you, as friends. This way you get to see the sight and your face will not be on the news with some headline like. Tony Stark's latest fling"

Mia started to really laugh at Steve last comment. He started to laugh as well. She placed her hand on his shoulder as happy tears started to fall from her eyes. Steve reached over to remove a tear from her face. She blushed and then looked away.

"You don't have to do this"

"I want to"

"I don't know, what would Tony think?"

"Tony knows I will not let anything happen to you"

"If you really want to do this…" Mia started. Steve nodded his head. "Alright" Mia finished.

"How about tomorrow we go to Metropolitan Museum of Art and Museum of Modern Art."

"That sounds fun."

"It will be fun"

"So Steve, do you like art?"

"A long time ago I use to be artist before…"

"Before, the war and before, you were Captain America"

"Yes, do you mind?"

Steve looked at her sketch pad. Mia gave him an odd look before handing it to him along with pencil she had in her hands. Steve flipped to clean page after the picture of him; he looked up at her, giving her a shy smile. Before started to sketch, Mia and Steve sat there in the silence for couple minutes. Before, Steve was done drawing what he was. He handed the sketch pad back to her. She opened the book and flipped to the picture that he drew. It was her; with all the wonder in her eyes that she was looking at him, the curls that framed her face. She reached up and touched the curls that were around her face. Before, she gave him a dazzling smile.

"You are amazing."

"So are you"

* * *

Steve and Mia started to get lost in each other company. They were talking about anything and everything. It was not until Mia yawned but in a desperate attempt to cover up that fact. Did they realize what time it was? Steve looked at his watch. It was past midnight, closer to one o'clock.

"Come on let get you back to your room"

"I'm not tired."

Mia yawned again. Steve gave her a little smile as he helped her to her feet. He placed his arm around her to glide her. Mia followed him through the halls of Stark Tower. Steve paused on by her apartment door; he rubbed the back of his neck and shifted nervously. Mia opened the apartment door; before turning back to look at Steve.

"Good Night, Mia"

"Night Steve… I can't wait for tomorrow"

"Me either."

Mia bowed her head and blushed; before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Steve watched as Mia walked into the room and shut the door. Steve stood there stunned for a moment. He brought his hand to the cheek that she kissed before heading back to his room. Unknown to Steve or Mia, Natasha was coming back from the gym and saw them.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Early the next morning Mia woke up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes; stretching as she got out of the bed. She walked over the bathroom in the apartment; and started to get ready. She was half way through brushing her teeth when Jarvis voice broke in.

"Good Morning Ma'am. The weather for the day is 72 degrees and mostly sunny with light wind come from the south."

Mia brushing her teeth put the toothbrush back; before answering him. She started to fix her hair.

"Thank you Jarvis"

"Ma'am, Happy is bringing your bags up now."

"My bags?"

"Yes, agent of Shield brought them by this morning. Do you want me to inform Tony?

"No thank you, Jarvis"

"One more thing Ma'am, Captain Rogers asked me to tell you to meet him in rec-room around nine."

"Thank you Jarvis"

"Not a problem Ma'am."

* * *

A few minutes later a knock sounded at her door. Mia walked over and opened it; it was Happy sweating carrying three heavy bags. Mia let him enter the apartment. Happy put down the bags before give her tight hug.

"You gave me quite scare yesterday."

"For that Harold I am truly sorry"

"Tony would pulled that stunt in a heartbeat, not you"

"Truthfully it was not stunt. An agent of Shield offer to give me a lifted."

"That explains why Shield agents drop off this morning."

Mia hugged Happy tightly again. He patted her back. Mia looked up at him with smile on her face. Happy shook his head and smiled at her.

* * *

Steve stood in recreation room it was a few minutes before nine. Her kissing his cheek the night before was still in his mind. He was wearing blue button shirt and jeans with brown motorcycle jacket. The sound of heels coming closer to the room drew his attention. He looked to the door as Mia came into view, dressed in teal racerback top and pair of jeans along with black pumps and her black purse over her one arm. She looked at him before blushing. Steve walked over to her and offered her arm. She smiled and slipped hand around his tone arm. He smiled down at her as he led her through Stark Tower to where his bike was located.

* * *

Around four o'clock, Tony was working in lab when Happy walked into the lab. He looked worried. Bruce was also in there; working on some reactor, looking up at Happy as he entered. Tony looked over to Happy.

"What's up Happy?"

"Have you seen Miss Mia?"

"No, isn't she in the rec-room drawing or something like that." Tony asked.

"I already looked there" Happy said.

"What about her apartment." Bruce tried.

"Look there" Happy replied.

"You lost my sister for the second time in less than twenty-four hour period."

Bruce cringed, as Tony yelled; Happy looked horrified. Tony rubbed his forehead. He looked down to what he was working on. Tony got up and walked over to a tablet. He started to pinpoint her location. Two minutes he came up empty-handed. Tony groaned and looked over to Bruce and Happy.

"The tracking deceive came up empty. How is that even possible?"

"Might I interject sir?" Jarvis asked

"Go at it J." Tony said.

"Miss Mia broke her phone last night."

"Broke her phone… that was a… never mind that beside the point. Where is she, J?"

"She left with Captain Rogers around nine, sir."

"At least she is with Steve" Bruce said.

* * *

Mia and Steve were at a small diner near the museums. Mia was laugh at one of Steve jokes. Steve gave her a huge smile. Mia started to blush and play with her hair. Steve reached across the table, taking her hand that was in her hair.

"I really don't get modern art." Steve said.

"Can let you in a secret?" Mia started. Steve nodded his head; she gave him a huge smile before continuing. "Neither do I."

"Then why did you want to go to modern art museum?"

"One painting"

"What painting?"

"Starry Night"

"Is that painting you stared at in awe?"

"Yes"

"It was one of my favorite too."

The waitress came over to the table with their food. The waitress looked longingly at Steve. Mia shrank back into the booth looking down. Steve took note that fact but was unsure as to why. Once the waitress left without getting what she wanted. Mia seemed to come back to Mia he had come to care about.

"So Steve tell me what do you with free time"

"I box"

"Boxing really, I always want to learn how to that. Tony said it was too dangerous."

"It can be dangerous"_ Especially for someone who is fragile like Mia was. _

"It not like I was going to get some juice up tug to teach me. Harold used to box he was willing to teach me. But Tony put a stop to it before I even got one lesson."

"Harold?"

"Happy's real name is Harold. At times I call him Harold other times I call him Happy. He's like an uncle to me. I grew up with him always at Tony side. So he looks out for me."

"I'm sure he is just looking out for best interest."

"I have no doubt"

Mia took a bite of the cheeseburger; Steve followed suit. Soon that were talking and eating the rest of their meals. To everyone else in diner it looked like they were on date. It was in the way they flirted with each other with their looks and little gestures. When the check came, Steve reached for his wallet. Mia reached across the table to his hand.

"Steve I can't let you do this, you paid for the museums let me get this"

"I got it"

Steve got up and went to pay the bill. Mia looked at him in awe. It was something that she only ever heard about. But here in front of her was true, honest to god, old-fashioned gentleman. Steve looked back at her with boyish grin. Mia blushed before bringing her one hand to hair. To Steve she could not be more adorable at that moment.

Steve walked back over to her offering his arm. Mia gave him a huge smile as she placed her hand on his tone arm. Steve led her out of the diner; handed her the helmet. Steve eyes traveled to her putting on her head. It was so cute to watch. He put on the one he got; then got on the bike. Mia quickly got on the bike wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. He started the bike. There was small little noise that she made when he took off into the street.

* * *

Steve pulled the bike into the underground garage, getting off the bike, help Mia off the bike. He watched as she took off the helmet shaking out her curls. A huge smile was on her face; as she looked at him. Steve removed his helmet and then once again offered her his arm. They walked into the tower arm in arm. Heading for the rec-room, Mia and Steve were locked in conversation. Steve had not felt this way about any dame since Peggy. Mia had feeling growing for Steve that she did not want to follow where it led but knew that there was no going back. She was starting to fall for him.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Steve and Mia were in the recreation room. Mia reached started to play with one of her curls as Steve smiled; reached over to take one of his hands.

"Thank you for today, Steve it is the most fun I had in long time."

"Same with me, I have not embraced my artistic side in while. But walking with you through the museums having someone who understood my point view on art and debate it you made me want to embrace it again. You are not at all what I expected when I heard you where Tony sister"

"I get that a lot"

Mia removed her hand and looked down. Steve caught her hand which caused her to look at him.

"It is a good thing, Tony great in all but he not you."

Mia gave him brilliant smile that caused Steve to blush. Steve looked over to her and smiled.

"So, Steve do you dance?"

"Dance...Ah...No"

Mia got up and extended her hand to his. She gave him come on look. Steve looked unsure about what to do. He took her hand and stood up. She led him the center open space of the room.

"Jarvis would be so kind as to play I'll be"

"Right away Ma'am"

When the music started to play Steve look so nervous. Mia took his one hand and place on her middle, then placing her hand on his strong shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile as she took his other hand. Steve look down at her there was fear in his eyes.

"Breathe, Steve you are not going to hurt me"

"I'm sorry, if I step on your feet."

"Steve you will not be the first or last to do so if that even happens. This is slow dance kinda like waltz. Normally you would lead. And besides this way Tony can't say anything about you not dancing at his functions."

* * *

Soon she had him dance with grace. He had not step on her feet once. They were both laughing and smiling at each other. He spun her out and she spun back into his arms. Natasha walked past the recreation room and noticed that Steve and Mia were slow dancing. She stood in the shadows for while and watched them. They were flirting with each other. Natasha turned and head back to her room.

Steve looked down at her when she laid her head on his chest. Mia smiled up at him with look that he never could put into words. The music stopped as they stopped dancing. Steve took her hand and lead back to the seats.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Mia it was. I'm glad I did not step on your toes"

"As I said you can't hurt me."

There was silence for a moment; they both stared at each other. A curl fell in front her eyes; Steve moved it behind her ear. She leaned into his hand. They both looked at each with longingly look before they adverted their eyes. Mia bites her bottom lip; before get up to head to her room realize that she may have crossed a line. Steve grabbed her arm before she left the room.

"Mia, wait"

"I can't do this Steve. It's too soon. I don't want to feel what I feel for you."

"Mia, what are you talking about?"

"I'm starting to care about more than I should"

"I care about you too."

"I can't do this to you"

Mia walked out of the room heading for her room. Steve stood there for a moment before walking back to sofa and sinking into it. He brought his hands to his face. His mind was filled with so many thoughts at that point but he knew one thing he had to make up to her, and if he wanted a relationship with Mia he had to take it slow.

* * *

Mia sat in apartment about a half an hour after her walking out on Steve. She was curled up on the sofa in one of Tony old shirts. She was watching P.S. I Love You. The room was mostly dark. Tony had her apartment done up fit for a princess, Mia guess in his mind that was what she was a princess. It was done in light blues and creams with light wood accents. Mia was in tears from the movie combined with uncertain feelings about Steve and the betrayal of her closest friends.

"Ma'am" Jarvis said.

Mia put the movie on pause. She was still in tears and made a vain attempt to remove the tears before answering Jarvis.

"Yes, Jarvis"

Her voice cracked from the tears.

"Mr. Stark is outside your door."

"Send him in Jarvis"

Tony walked into the living room of the apartment. He paused for a moment and shook his head before walking over to his sister. She looked over to him with large tears falling down her face. He sat down next to her and pulled into his chest.

"Magpie, what's wrong?"

"Tony I don't…"

"Hey, Magpie you can tell me. I know something is wrong. First you pull the shunt yesterday, then I learn you broke phone, then you run off with Capsicle. None of that sounds like the Magpie I know."

Mia looked up at her big brother. She cuddled closer to his chest. Tony looked down at his crying little sister. He started to rub her back soothingly. She started to cry harder.

"Hey, you are going fry my circuit if you don't stop soon"

Mia lifted her head and gave him a really look before hitting on the chest. But she had a small smile on her at his bad joke. He kissed her forehead. Mia sat up but still close to Tony.

"So are you going to tell me Magpie?"

"It was not shunt Tony, Phil Coulson picked me up. They want to debrief me on what I would see. I was not in mood to sit through it so I took off into crowded New York streets. I know it was not smart. I was planning to call you."

"Wait Phil Coulson is dead."

"He is very much alive Tony, I was in the car with him; he helped me into the car and with my bags. Which were drop off today by an agents. But that not the point, Tony."

"I call Fury later and short this mess out. Why did you break your phone, Magpie?"

"Claire called me"

"Claire isn't she the one that…"

"Yeah. Yes she is"

"I thought you were best friends"

"We were until three days ago give or take"

"What happened?"

Mia eyes filled up with tears again. She moved closer to Tony laying her head on his chest. Tony started play with her curls in soothing manner. He was not good with crying women but this was different this was his baby sister.

"She was sleeping with my boyfriend in my house and had been doing so for months I found them when I came home."

Tony sat there in silence for a moment. There were no right words to describe what his sister was going through right now. Mia curled more into Tony and started to cry harder.

"Tony, am incapable of being loved? What wrong with me?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing Magpie. And if they try anything threaten them you have me on your side no one hurt my sister and get away with it. Come on stop crying, stop watching sappy movies. Is that why you and Capsicle were spending the day together?"

"We went to art museums that you been promising me to take me to for years. And don't call him Capsicle. Steve was perfect gentleman."

"I have no doubt; Capsicle is too old-fashioned for anything else."

Mia gave Tony a look that read she was not pleased. Tony gave her a raised eyebrow look. There was something in the way she told him not to call Steve, Capsicle. That made him wonder was there something more going on between Cap and his sister.

"Do you have a crush on Cap?"

Mia hit Tony on his chest but also turned bright red. Tony started to laugh at Mia look on her face. Mia in turn started to laugh.

"Better question does Cap have crush on you?"

Mia looked away from Tony before cuddling up to his chest again. Tony wrapped his arm around his sister. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulders. Soon Mia was curled up asleep on Tony's chest. Tony laid her on the sofa with throw blanket over her. Before leaning down and remove any tears from her eyes. Tony kissed her one last time on her forehead, before turning to leave.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door waking Mia from her sleep. She groaned and looked around the apartment. That was when she noticed the new phone sitting on coffee table along with a note by it.

_Don't break this one 'kay Magpie. Oh, and J has blocked their numbers so you don't have to worry. Love ya Tony._

Mia laughed and smiled at the note it was so Tony. The knock sounded again at her apartment door. She got up from the sofa with a sigh, looking over to the clock it was nearly ten at night. There were still tears stains on her face from her crying fit earlier. She opened the door; to Steve standing there. Steve looked nervous; he shuffled his feet looking down at his feet before meeting Mia eyes. He reached behind his back and gave her a pale pink rose. Mia reached out to take it. She smiled at him as she brought it to her nose to smell it.

"Mia, if you would be so kind to maybe tomorrow accompany me to Coney Island tomorrow."

Mia down to her feet her mind was filled with so many feeling that she was fighting about Steve. She looked back to Steve with huge smile on her face. She blushed, biting her bottom lip. She looked at him as her hand to the curls that were falling around her face.

"It would be my honor"

"I will pick you at ten Ma'am… Good Night Mia"

"Night Steve"

Mia brought the rose to her nose as Steve walked off looking a lot more at ease then he was moments ago. The smile on her face was glue to her face. He was to the elevator before she turned to walk into her apartment. The rose was twirling in her fingers. She could not wait for tomorrow.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Could you inform Tony that I'm going to Coney Island with Steve tomorrow?"

"I will do that Ma'am."

"Thank you and Good Night Jarvis"

"You are welcome Ma'am. And Good Night Ma'am"

Mia walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water placing the rose into the cup. She walked into her bedroom to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Author note: In clarification of Mia age. She is not fourteen she is 27-year-old and will turn 28 very soon. She just fourteen year younger than Tony.

* * *

At ten the next morning a knocked sounded at Mia door. She was put the finishing touching on her look. Her hair was pulled back so the curls were away from her eyes. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a scoop neck light green tank top with white tennis shoes. Mia looked once more in the mirror before opening the door. She had smile on her face when saw Steve standing there in light blue plaid button down shirt and jeans with brown leather jacket. One of his hands was behind his back.

"Miss Mia these are for you."

Steve brought out a bouquet of multitude of flowers in many colors from behind his back. Mia shyly reached out to take them. Their hands brushed each other hand. They both adverted their eyes from the other one. Mia turned bright red but had a huge smile on her face. She brought the flowers to her face smelling them. She looked shyly at him.

"Come in" Mia said.

Mia walked back into the apartment. Steve followed nervously. His eyes were drifting around the apartment. Before, coming back and landing on Mia form.

"Do you like them? I did not know your favorite flower was." Steve said nervously.

"Lilies and I love them" Mia said.

"Excuse me?"

"Lilies are my favorite flower"

Mia headed into the kitchen to get vase of water. Steve eyes landing on the rose sitting in cup of water on the coffee table. The apartment was not ultra modern like the penthouse was; it was more, old world than anything else. Everything seemed to scream refine and elegance. It was shocking that Tony had designed this space but then again he did it for Mia. There were few pictures on the wall. Mia moved back into the living room with the vase filled with flowers he gave her. She placed them on end table before walking over and placing a hand on Steve's back.

"You ready?"

"Sure, just let me grab my purse"

Steve nodded his head and his eyes followed her as she walked into what he assumed was the bedroom. He took the time to examine the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of lilies, castle and what looked like a copy of Starry Night. There was one painting that stood out in Steve mind. It was of a lake with a dock with swans swimming on the lake. There was man leaning against a tree that looked eerie like younger version of Tony. Mia walked back into the room and looked at the painting that Steve was fascinated with.

"Who painted this? It's amazing."

"I painted it" Mia said shyly.

"What?"

"The painting is of the Stark family lake house. I painted it when I was ten years old. Tony joked that it was the first sign that I was a Stark. Mind you, Tony was drunk at the time but he kept the painting."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you"

Steve offered her his arm; Mia placed her hand on his arm. They head out of her apartment.

* * *

Later that day Mia and Steve were walking back to the car that took to Coney Island. Mia was eating cotton candy and laughing. Steve arm was wrapped protectively around her. He had a huge smile on his face. They past a many games on their way back to the car. Mia eyes linger on a large light brown teddy bear at one of the game booths. Steve took noticed of it.

"Steve I'm gonna head off to the restroom"

"Alright Mia"

Mia walked off to the restrooms which were not far from the game. Steve walked back to the game where the bear was located that Mia looked longingly at. It was easy for him to win the ring toss game. He walked back to where the restrooms at. Mia walked out of them looking around for Steve. She smiled when she saw him and walked over to him. When she was right next to him; he handed her the bear. She gave him a brilliant smile and kissed his cheek. Steve wrapped his arm back around her started to lead her back to the car. She hugged the bear close to her side and looked over to Steve. None of her boyfriends had ever read her wants the way Steve did. He had paid for everything which Mia was unsure how she felt about it but she was not complaining. She had attempted to pay him back but he just shook his head tell her that it was his treat. When they reached the car, Steve walked around and opened the passenger side door. He helped her into the car before shut it. Mia buckle up the smile was still glue on her face. She looked over to Steve as he got into the driver side door. He noticed Mia staring at him.

"What?"

"You are too good to be true"

Steve just smiled over at her he touched her face as smiled at him. He looked over at her before taking a deep a breath.

"Mia, would consider going to dinner with me?"

"I will love to"

Steve gave her a brilliant smile before looking back to the road. He put the car into drive and pulled out into the road.

* * *

Once back at the tower, Steve got out of the car and walked over to open Mia car door. Mia smile and shyly put her hand on Steve arm. The teddy bear was still in her arms. Steve led her back to her apartment. They were smiling at each other and looking at each other with unbelieving look, like the other person was too good to be true.

* * *

Once at Mia apartment, Steve stopped and looked at her. Mia placed her hand on the door. A curl fell across her face. Steve moved the curl behind her ear. She smiled up at him. She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I had fun today." Mia said.

"I am glad Mia. I will pick you at five"

"See ya then Steve"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Mia walked into the apartment and shut the door. She rested her back against the door and let a huge sigh. At the same time on the other side of the door; Steve was leaning against the door. He knew he made progress on get to know Mia. The more time he spent on her the more he started to fall for her. Steve sighed then pushed off from her door. He had to get ready for dinner. He head off to his apartment.

* * *

At Five Steve came to pick Mia up. She had changed out of the shorts and tank top into a pale pink skirt and white button down shirt and tennis shoes were gone in their place were white sandals.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks"

Steve offered her his arm. Mia took it out question. They headed out of Stark tower; Natasha was coming back from a mission. She found it odd that Mia and Steve were spending so much time together. She watched as they got a block from Stark Tower that Steve wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulders. Natasha looked at them for moment; it was confirmation to what she suspected; Steve and Mia were dating.

* * *

An hour later, Tony went to find Mia. He wanted her input on design aspect of his new suit. He looked for in her room, the rec-room, pretty much every room he could think of. Tony made his way down to gym. He looked around and noticed Natasha in yoga position.

"Natasha, have you seen Mia?"

"Yes"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know for sure."

"What do you mean you don't know for sure? You either know where she is or not, no in-between bull shit."

"Mia left with Cap, about an hour ago."

Tony paused for moment and thought about Mia being with Steve without tell him. Natasha got out of her yoga position and rose up to her feet. She walked over to Tony.

"Tony you do realize that Cap is dating your sister"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it all the time they have spent together. She has not taken the time to get know the rest of us. They left here arm in arm looking very much like couple. I know what I saw, Tony. Trust me, Cap is dating her."

Tony walked out of the gym leaving Natasha there.

* * *

He head back to his lab. His mind was reeling from Natasha statement. He was in denial. Once in his lab, he shut and locked the door. He shook his head.

"My sister is dating Cap. Capsicle is dating my sister. This can't be happening… J, pull up the video of Mia and Steve coming back today"

"Right way sir"

Tony eyes went wide when he watched Mia lean up to kiss Steve on his cheek. She was hugging the large bear close. It was easy to see that Steve had won the bear for her. Tony shook his head in denial this could not be happening. Mia was his baby sister she was not dating the world's first superhero. She spent hours berating him about the risk he took when he came out as Iron man. She could not be falling for Cap. Tony mind quickly came to one decision. He would put a stop to it and that was it. Mia was his sister and he was not going to just give her to Capsicle.


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Mia sat across from Steve at a restaurant near Central Park. Steve reached across the table and touched her hand as she laughed at one of his jokes. She blushed and bowed her head. She took a bite of the pasta. She looked shyly over the table to him. He took a bite of his meal.

"So why did you do it?" Mia asked.

"Do what?" Steve asked.

"Win me that bear"

"You wanted it and you would smile."

Mia tilted her at him looked at him oddly before smiling. She took a slip of the white wine that they order with their meals. She reached up started to play with curls that framed her face.

"You did it just to see me smile."

"Well, yeah. So Mia what type of music do like?"

"All types what about you?"

"Well, I grew up around the swings so I guess the classics you know Sinatra, Como…etc."

Steve blushed as she smiled and touched his hand. Mia bowed her head and bit her bottom lip before looking up as Steve moved a curl from her face. She gave him shy smile that he returned.

* * *

When the check came, Mia reached for her purse. Only to be stopped by Steve putting his hands on her hands. She gave him a look and shook her head no. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"You don't have too, Steve"

"I asked you remember I pay" Steve said

"Fine, next time is on me." Mia said.

Steve shook his head before get out of the booth; he reached out to help her up. That was when he noticed all men's eyes travel to her. She shifted unsure when she noticed that women were looking at her like she was unworthy of being with someone like Steve. He took note of her nervous shifting and placed his arm around her shoulders leading her out of the restaurant.

There was a slight chill to night air. Steve notice that Mia shuttered a little. He removed his arm for moment before slipping off his brown jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

* * *

Steve led her into Central Park. They walked around the park lost in each other company. It was nearly sunset when they stopped by the bridge by the lake. Steve looked at her with wonder filled look. She had serene smile on her face. She looked over to him and smile. The light played across her face; it was breath-taking. He stared at her trying to memorize every detail of her face.

* * *

In San Francisco, Claire sat in her office chair in the studio. Her long blonde hair was over her shoulders. She was looking at emails, hoping to hear from Mia. Jeremy walked into the office. His dark brown hair was style in spiky way. His green grey eyes landed on Claire's green eyes.

"Any word, from our missing designer?" Jeremy asked

"Not a word. I tried calling her."

"Not answering the phone"

"The call was blocked… Jeremy what are we going to do without her we don't the money or vision for this company to be successful."

"We have to ways of doing this a. we beg her forgiveness, which will not go over well. Or B, we threaten her"

"With what"

"Exposing her."

"And if she does not respond."

"We go to press."

* * *

Steve and Mia made their way back to the Tower. They both had smiles glued to their faces. His arm was wrapped her shoulder as they walked laughing into the front door of the tower. They were greeted by an irate Tony.

"What the Hell, Cap. You go behind my back and start dating my baby sister."

"Tony stop." Mia yelled.

"Stay out of this Magpie. I thought that you would be nice to her. Cap to treat her like lady but to starting dating her..." Tony yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Mia, I had a great time with you but if it is going to cause problems between Tony and you…" Steve stated.

"Don't. Please, don't" Mia cried.

"I'm sorry" Steve said

Steve hugged her shoulder before walking off to his apartment. Mia turned her eyes to her bother with tears running down her face. She shook her head and started to head up to apartment.

"Magpie." Tony tried.

"Don't, just don't. You had to, you just… you ruin everything" Mia snapped.

* * *

An hour later Mia was curled up on the sofa in her room cling to the bear that Steve won her. Steve was her only friend she had in New York, in reality, her only friend period. Mia had the room set on private. Tears still fell down her face. She was watching Phantom of the Opera. It was to part where Christine kissed Raoul thus betraying the phantom. Her mind traveled to her and Steve's outing. He was everything she ever dreamed about. He was kind, protective, noble and brave. He was the closest thing to knight in shining armor now days. A knock sounded at the door, Mia got up from the sofa and walked over to door. She crack the door open to see who it was, it was Pepper. She looked concerned. Mia sighed she knew this was coming. She opened the door to let Pepper inside. Then she walked back to the sofa watching the movie. Pepper's eyes travel around the room landing on the flowers. Then back to Mia, Pepper sighed then walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Mia, are you alright?"

Mia turned and looked at Pepper with tears in her eyes. She looked far from alright.

"Why does he do it?"

"Mia, Tony laws onto himself, you know that. I have no clue why he does it. You really care about Steve. Don't you?"

"He was my friend… he was there for me."

Pepper reached out to touch Mia hand. The tears were still falling down her face as she spoke the tears seem fall more freely.

"What are you talking about?"

"The first night…after the fight with Tony…I was balling in rec-room….but instead of walking pass and leaving me. He came inside and tried to make me feel better. He did…The museums we walking a look at painting. We understood one another. For the first time I felt like was more than just Tony sister. I was…."

Mia curled back into a ball with tears falling down her face. Pepper pulled Mia into her arms and rocked her back and forth trying to sooth her.

"Shh… it is gonna be okay… it will get better."

* * *

Pepper walked back into the penthouse; shaking her head when she looked over to Tony. He walked over to Pepper. He placed a hand on her shoulders.

"How is she?"

"Balling, watching Phantom of the opera in the dark"

Tony cringed as Pepper said that. He led her over to the sofa. He knew that it was going to get worst.

"She said that for the first time she felt like she was more than just your sister. Tony, Steve was her friend and yes, she may have feeling beyond friendship. But you really believe that Steve would have behaved wrongly with your sister."

"I don't know Pep. She is just my world and don't want anything to happen to her."

"Tony, you can't keep her wrapped up in bubble wrap. She needs to live her own life."

Tony sighed and bowed his head. He got up and head down to see Mia for his self.

* * *

Once down at Mia apartment. He knocked on the door. There was no reply. He tried again, still with no reply. Tony looked up to the ceiling.

"J unlock the door"

"Sir, I'm afraid that miss does not want to see you right now"

"Do I look like I care, unlock the door."

Tony waited for moment before trying the door. The door opened he looked around the dark room. Mia was still curled up with the bear. He noticed the flowers that were not there the night before. He cringed as he heard her sob. He noticed that Cap's jacket was folded up on the table. The movie was now Love Actually. Tony inched his way over to her. He sat down on the sofa. She had not moved from hugging the bear and crying.

"Magpie"

Mia did not reply she curled more into the bear. Tony reached out to touch her. He pulled her into his arms.

"Magpie… Margaret, I'm sorry"

Mia turned and looked at him with fire in her eyes. She knew Tony very rarely said I'm sorry to anyone.

"You are sorry. You acted before you knew everything."

"I was jealous okay"

"Of what?"

"Of Cap… he was with you. You seemed to forget about me."

"I like can forget about you."

Mia looked up at her brother. Tony rubbed the back of her head.

"You back to watching sappy movies Magpie"

"It makes me feel not so alone"

"You are not alone. So what makes Cap so special?"

"We understood each other."

"Understood as in past tense… Magpie."

"I doubt he want to see me again. I just want to feel like I was more"

Tony leaned over and kissed her forehead. He hated this feeling. It was guilt. That was when it hit him. Mia was always living in his shadow. Even when she was child living with their aunt, he was the reason for that. Steve made her feel like she was more than Tony's sister. He had let her be just Mia. Tony looked at her again there were tear tracks make their way down her face.

* * *

Tony walked towards the gym. The sound of a chain moving reached his ears. The jacket was in his arms. He shook his head. Tony was lost as to what to do. He did not want to concede his sister but seeing so her broken was not something he could live with.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Steve sat in his apartment thinking about Mia. She was amazing to him. The way she would laugh at his silly jokes and the way her nose wrinkled when she'd laugh. His mind went to that first outing with her he was so nervous. It had been so long that he been on outing with woman alone. Peggy came to his mind. He shook his head. There were little quirks about Mia that made her endearing. The way the curls fell across her face. The way her eyes lite up at sight of the painting; Starry Night. She could be so strong when she needed to be. He nearly laughed at sight of her yelling at Tony, when it flashed in his mind. They image of her in tears came next. Her pleading with him not to walk away would haunt his mind for ages. She seemed so lost and like she was clinging to anything. Steve stood and made his way out of his apartment heading for the gym. He needed to let so steam off.

* * *

Tony took a deep breath before walking into the gym. The first thing he noticed that there was two punching bags against the wall with sand pouring out of them. Steve was in his white undershirt and jeans and his hands were taped. He was going at the bag like no tomorrow. Tony sighed again and placed the jacket on bench near Steve's bag. At that point the punching bag Steve was punching flew into the wall near the other two. Steve turned to grab another bag to put it up that was when he noticed Tony was in the room.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Steve started. Before, he turned back to the new punching bag. "If you are going to berate me about taking Mia out just don't" Steve finished.

"Returning your jacket A. and B. we have to talk" Tony stated.

"About what?" Steve asked as he turned back to look at Tony

"Isn't it clear Mia?"

"What about Mia? You made it plainly clear you don't want me to be anywhere near her."

"It's not that"

Tony sat down on the bench and motion for Steve sit next to him. Tony run his hand up his face then rubbed the back of his neck. Steve walked over and sat down. Then Steve gave Tony a look that read really.

"You see since I was twenty-one. Mia was the only family I had left. She was seven when they died. She needed me then I know that. I admit at times I was not the greatest. But, by the time I woke up to that fact. The seven year old who needed me so much was gone. And in her place was shy, artistic woman. I wonder now how could I have been so blind, to lose her along the way. "

Tony paused for moment and looked at Steve. He shook his head, as he thought about his and Mia relationship along the way. Steve looked like he was taking it all in and he knew that there was more.

"All that she wants was to be more than my sister or Howard's daughter. She wanted to be herself, her own person without fear comparison. And you made her feel that way. You let her be Mia."

"She is amazing woman"

"Yeah she is. As much as I hate to say this… there are something's I can't live with. And one of which is seeing her so destroyed over something that I did."

"Destroyed?"

"Well really distraught, balling her eyes out, watching sappy movies in dark, crying into that damn bear."

Steve made the move to get up. Tony looked over at Steve. The image of Mia balling was too much for Steve mind to take. It was worse than the image of her pleading with him. The image of her on that first night came to his mind. Tony blow out air before he shook his head.

"Hell, I deal when she is angry at me. But I can't stand to see her cry. And as much I hate to do this…even though this wrong on so many levels. I mean you knew our father and were friends with him." Tony started.

Steve turned back to Tony. He had an unsure look of his face. It was so like Tony to bring up the past. The more Steve thought about it he guessed he could see Tony point. Tony took a deep breath again.

"You can date my sister"

"Thanks. I think" Steve said unsure.

"But know this if you hurt her I will kill you"

Steve was nearly to the door with bag and jacket, before Tony noticed. Tony got up and head after him.

"Where are you going?" Tony yelled out.

Steve did not answer Tony; he nearly ran up to the floor his apartment was on. His mind was going by mile a minute. Once he was in his apartment he dropped the jacket and the bag by the door. He made his way to the bathroom removing the tape as he did. He took the world fastest shower before changing back white undershirt and pair of jeans.

* * *

Mia was still curled up on the sofa crying watching Love Actually when a loud banging sounded at her door. It was one of her favorite parts of the movie. She put it on pause. Not bothering to remove the tears from her face. She walked over to the door, opening to reveal a very concern looking Steve.

"Hello" Steve said

"Hi" Mia said.

"Look Mia about earlier today. I never want you to cry" Steve said nervously.

"I know that Steve. What are you doing here?"

"Mia…Tony has given me permission to date you. If that you want to... I want to makes right." Steve started.

"His permission, for once don't care what Tony's thinks, Steve. Tony will always be my brother. But I know what I feel with you is rare. And the possibility of losing that was too much for me. You are the only person I know that has ever taken me at face value."

Steve gave her a bright smile leaning against the doorway. He reached up and removed a tear from her face. She grabbed his hand and led him into her apartment. He hesitantly followed her. Once he was in her apartment she walked back to the door and shut.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Jarvis said

"Private mode and do not let Tony bypass it."

Steve stood there nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Mia walked back over to him taking one of hand in hers; walking over to the sofa. The apartment was dark. She would shyly look up at him as she rubbed his hands. He gave a smile as their eyes met.

"Tony said you were watching sappy movies" Steve said.

"That my brother for you. Sappy movies are what he calls movies about love." Mia joked.

Steve looked over to the television. It was paused with a woman going down the stairs.

"What's this movie?" Steve asked not knowing what movie it was.

"It's called Love Actually. It's one of my favorites" Mia started.

She looked up at him shyly biting her lip. Steve reached out and removed her lip from her teeth. He ran his thumb across her lip giving her a shy smile. Their eyes met they both blushed.

"Do you want to watch it with me?" Mia asked shyly.

"Sure, you want to tell me what happened thus far?"

Mia shook her head no; before, looking up to the ceiling.

"Jarvis, would mind starting the movie over for me"

"Not a problem Ma'am."

Steve was more watching her expression on her face as she watched the movie then he was watching the movie. She settled back again the sofa and looked over at him with smile on her face. He smiled back at her. She shyly moved closer to him. Steve gulped as she settled herself right next to him. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers as they watched the movie. He started to relax as the movie progressed. His arm slipped around her shoulders. Mia looked up at him when his arm went around him. Steve smiled down at her. Their eyes met as the movie played silent night in the background. A stray curl fell across her face. Steve moved it out of her face brushing her soft skin of her face. He slowly started to lower his head as she leaned up. Their lips met in soft kiss. Their nerves were easy to read. They pulled away quickly and adverted their eyes. Before, they turned back to each other. Steve leaned down to kiss her again. This time it was not shy kiss more a real kiss. Her hands of their own accord travel around his neck. They pulled away breathless; staring at each other. Mia giggled a little. Steve could not help himself as he kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his chest. They watched the rest of the movie in each other arms.


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing

The next morning Mia and rest of the inhabitants of Stark Tower were up in penthouse having breakfast. Steve sat across from Mia they exchanged smiles and glances at each other. Tony sat at the head of the table. He took a drink and looked down the table to Mia.

"So Magpie, what do you want for your birthday?"

Steve looked over to Mia as did everyone eyes. Mia bowed her head and turned bright red. Steve reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Her eyes traveled to his eyes. Then she turned to look at Tony.

"I want to have a nice quiet birthday party no fancy party with people I don't know" Mia answered.

"Okay done Magpie but what do you want for it?" Tony said

Mia's eyes traveled to back to Steve. Tony was looking to do something over the top. She just knew it. The last time she said she like to see Swan Lake he got Russian ballet to perform it for one night for just a group of her and her friends.

"I'm sure whatever you get me I will love" Mia said

"No doubt" Pepper interjected.

"I have three days to think of something" Tony commented.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Natasha looked over to Mia who was blushing and hold Steve hand. They were making eyes with each other.

"So, Mia what do you do?" Natasha asked.

"I'm designer for M.A.S. design." Mia said softly.

"Don't let her fool you she is the sole designer for the company which she started." Tony interjected.

"She designed a lot of my dresses for press events" Pepper said.

"It is not a big deal" Mia said.

Mia ducked her head and took bite of her breakfast. Natasha looked at Mia and tilted her head trying to understand how she could be so modest. Steve ran his thumb over her knuckles. Mia eyes lifted to look at him with a little smile. Clint quickly changed the subject to something. The rest of the breakfast went by quite quickly.

* * *

Later that day Steve was looking for Mia. After breakfast he had wanted to talk to her. And find out why she had not told him her birthday was less than a week away. But after breakfast Tony had pulled her away to look over some design and he had not seen her since. He looked into the rec-room. There she was curled up on large overstuffed chair. She had her sketchpad on her lap. This was different from her sketching the first night; she was more serious about this one. She would look at the image then bit her lip then stare at it before so back and changing something. He watched her for a time before; he coughed getting attention. She looked up from the image and gave him a huge bright smile. He came farther into the room and sat down next to her. A curl fell across her face as she sat up completely. He reached out and moved the curl behind her ear, ran his hand down her jaw. She bowed her head before shyly looked over to him.

"So, what are you working on?" Steve asked.

"A gown for Natasha." Mia answered

"Natasha?"

"Yeah…um… she asked me to design something for her for some major even or something like that. The dress has to be one of kind. Designed to hide her weapons but also flatter her figure…"Mia stated all in one breath rambling.

Steve lean over and kissed her softly causing her to stop rambling. His hands were in her curls. He pulled away from her. She brought her fingers to her lips and touched them in awe. She looked over to him. She knew there was something he wanted to talk about in was in his beautiful baby blue eyes. She put the pad on table by her. He moved his hand to her hands and intertwined them. She bit her lip again. He reached out and remove her bottom lip from her teeth ran along it as his other thumb ran across the top of her knuckles. Their eyes met.

"Mia, why did you not tell me your birthday was in a few days?"

Mia looked down then back to his eyes. She took a shaky breath. He squeezed her hand to show he was there with her. She gave him weak smile.

"We just met, Steve. I honestly don't expect you, Natasha, Clint, or Bruce to get me anything."

Steve had look of shock on his face. Mia looked away from him. His hands traveled to her jaw; turning her face back to him.

"Mia, sweetheart it's your birthday" Steve said still trying to understand.

"I know that… it's just I don't like being the center of attention. And beside Tony's gift are always over the top. I don't want you or anyone else to feel pressured to buying me anything. I could kill Tony for bringing it up."

"Why… I when would you told me. I would have figured it out."

"Tony knows I feel but do things like this anyway. I want a gift to heartfelt and mean something. Tony at least before now has only focused on how much it cost or how big or over top it was. You know I spent three months on one of his gift last Christmas and has he worn in yet? No"

"Wore it?"

"It was a suit. It was my first one ever and I wanted it to be perfect."

Mia looked down and shook her head. Steve squeezed her hand; which in turn caused her to look at him. He leaned over and kiss her forehead.

"I sure it was. So you want a heartfelt meaning gift."

"Steve I really don't expect you to get me anything"

"What kind of boyfriend does not get his girl a present?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah I know we had never really put titles to our relationship…but I would like to…" Steve started only to be cut off by Mia kissing him.

Mia leaned over and kissed him she pulled away smiling. Steve smiled at her to before leaning their heads against each others. He kiss her softly again. She pulled away giggling.

"So, boyfriend when you birthday?" Mia said with laughter in her voice.

"July fourth"

"You're kidding?"

"No"

"I hope Tony doesn't find out." Mia laughed

"He already knows. Everyone that lives here knows that." Steve laughed

Steve started to laugh at her comment. He could think of million things Tony would do on his birthday. But seeing Mia eyes light up when thought of what Tony may do was worth it. Steve took a deep breath before looking into her coco colored eyes.

" So, Mia do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"No why"

"Would you like to go on date with me?"

Mia ran her fingers through her curls laughing. Steve looked so nervous about asking her. He ran his fingers through his hair. She squeezed their joined hand.

"I would love to"

"Great… great pick you up in your room in hour."

Steve squeezed her hand one more time before getting up. He kissed her forehead before exiting the room. He had a lot to plan for their date. He knew the first stop the flower shop.

Mia shook her head before getting up with the pad. She head out of the room; dropping the sketch off on Natasha floor before head down to her own floor.

* * *

An hour later Mia was putting the finishing touches to her make-up when a knock sounded at the door. Her curls were pulled back away from her face. She had one dark blue tank top with pair of jeans and white sandals and had white light jacket on. She nearly ran to the door; stopping only to make sure she looked alright before opening the door.

Natasha was standing at the door. Mia tilted her head and looked at Natasha with wide-eyed look. Natasha had the sketch in her hands.

"Hello" Mia said softly

"Hello, this is amazing. You can do this by then?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, in any color you chose and if you tell me what weapons you're going be carrying I can alter the design to better suit them or make it easier to get to or hide them better." Mia said offhandedly.

Natasha was trying to figure out Mia. She had many designer attempted to design a dress for her, none of them had done design that she did like on the first try, until Mia. What made it even more shocking to Natasha was that Mia acted like it was nothing and added that she could alter the design to hide the weapons if she told her what they were; no designer before Mia even offer that . There was something about Mia that made Natasha want to get know her beyond her being Tony sister.

At that moment Steve came down the hall toward Mia apartment. He had lilies and chocolates in his one hand. Natasha looked over to Steve then to Mia. She was blushing.

"We will talk later" Natasha said

"Sure, Miss Romanoff" Mia answered.

"Oh, call me Natasha, Mia. Hello, Cap" Natasha said.

"Natasha" Steve said.

Steve nodded his head to Natasha. She nodded her head toward Steve before leaving Mia and Steve alone. Steve handed her Mia the lilies and chocolates. Mia blushed looking at him over hooded eyes as she smelled the lilies.

"Thank you"

"You like them?"

"Love them let me put them in water before we leave"

"Take your time."

* * *

Steve and Mia walked along the bay in park in Brooklyn after they walked in the gardens. They were walking at peaceful pace. They brush against each other every once in a while. She paused for moment to watch a young child playing with puppy. He instantly took notice of that fact; wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to his side. Mia rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good"

She looked back to the child with the dog. Before, looking back at him, He rubbed her shoulders. They continued their walk. Steve was thinking what to get Mia. There was one idea in his head but he was unsure about it. But his thoughts were shortly stop when she point to ice cream cart. He smiled down at her before heading over to it. After getting the ice cream Steve and Mia walked over to bench by the baby and watch the ships.

After sitting on the bench; Mia cuddled closer to him licking her ice cream. Steve placed his arm around her as he continued to eat his ice cream. His mind traveled back to the image of Mia eyes lite up at sight of that puppy.


End file.
